DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Injuries are the leading cause of death and disability in children in America. Most injuries occur in children's' own homes and yards and can be prevented by parents through implementation of effective child safety practices. This project will produce an interactive multimedia (IMM) program that teaches childhood injury prevention skills to parents of children age 0-2. Tailored to the user's home environment, family situation, and child age, the program will be designed for use in home or medical office settings. The Phase I project will develop a CD-ROM IMM program for parents of children aged 6-12 months covering three of the content areas suggested by the American Association of Pediatrics (automobile passenger safety, falls, and poisoning). The program will be evaluated in a randomized trial. Phase II development will expand content to include: (a) additional units covering the remaining six content areas (fires and bums, firearm safety, drowning, suffocation and choking, sharp objects and heavy objects, and electricity), (b) all three child age-ranges (i.e., 0-6 months, 6-12 months, 12-24 months, (c) written materials for parents that summarize key content, and (d) written information for medical providers on program use. Final product will be in Intemet/Intranet, CD-ROM, and DVD-ROM delivery formats.